plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Apple-Saucer
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: If you made at least 6 this turn, this gets Strikethrough. |flavor text = Watchful Quasar Wizards sometimes spot an Unidentified Fruiting Object.}} Apple-Saucer is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 3 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it the Strikethrough trait if 6 or more has been made on the turn it is played. Origins It is based on the apple, a fruit in real life with the same name. Its name is a pun on apple sauce, a puree of stewed apples, and a flying saucer, a name for an unidentified flying object. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' If you made at least 6 this turn, this gets Strikethrough *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description Watchful Quasar Wizards sometimes spot an Unidentified Fruiting Object. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Apple-Saucer has weak stats, but once you make 6 , Apple-Saucer makes for a decent plant for it's cost. It is recommended to keep plenty of plants that give extra sun of one wants to make full use of this card. Against While it has weak stats, Apple-Saucer can destroy most of your essential zombies fairly quickly if 6 or more has been made. Its 3 means it cannot be destroyed by Weed Spray, Rolling Stone, or Rocket Science. However, what you want to do for each hero classes is: * heroes can destroy it with insta-kill tricks such as B-flat and Locust Swarm, as well as using Nibble to finish it off with Weed Spray/Rolling Stone (However, such combo can only be done normally with The Smash); * heroes can destroy it with Rocket Science if it's boosted; * heroes can finish it off with The Chickening; * heroes can use Landscaper (Shrink Ray if you play as Rustbolt) and instantly destroy it with Weed Spray and Rolling Stone; * heroes have Deadly zombies. Gallery AppleSaucerStat.jpg|Apple-Saucer's statistics Apple saucer destroy.PNG|Destroyed Apple Saucer Apple saucer strikethrough.PNG|Apple Saucer with Strikethrough applesaucercard.jpg|Apple-Saucer's card AppleSaucerCardImage.png|Apple-Saucer's card image Apple_Saucer_HD.png|HD Apple-Saucer Apple Saucer on MP background.png|Apple-Saucer on the background of Galactic Gardens' battlefield Trivia *Its description mentions Quasar Wizard. *Its description also references UFOs, or Unidentified Flying Objects, but instead calling the Apple-Saucer an Unidentified Fruiting Object, referencing the fact that an apple is a fruit. **It also references real-life UFO watchers. *Though its projectile is a scoop of applesauce, it resembles the scoop of ice cream used by plants like Vanilla, Banana Split, and Half-Banana. *This is the fourth card that has an ability that activates when the player has 6 or more, the first being Morning Glory, the second being Water Balloons and the third being Sage Sage. Category:Plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants